


A Debt Repaid

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Hermione thinks Arthur owes her, but will he pay up?





	A Debt Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been heavily focussed on Arthur and Hermione for what seems like forever with the current story I’m writing and because there’s some heavy stuff involved my mind keeps wandering to something lighter and more fun. It would appear that in my mind all these two want to do all the time is have sex – it’s shocking! This is just a bit of lemony fluff. Enjoy. Dx

 

Hermione stopped what she was doing, a strange noise from the room next door pulling her out of the deeply erotic fantasy she had been immersed in. She had no idea what the noise was but it had effectively ruined her chances of cumming anytime soon. Feeling disgruntled, she sat there listening carefully to what should have been an empty bedroom.

It sounded like someone was having trouble breathing.

She frowned. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone else in the house at the moment, that was the whole reason for her choosing now to masturbate. Hermione enjoyed living with the Weasleys, as she and Harry had been doing ever since the end of the war, but with so many people in the family it was rare that the Burrow didn’t have at least one person milling around and usually many more, and pleasuring herself could only be done when she was in bed late at night and then only furtively and silently as if she felt some guilt at what she was doing, in case anyone heard her.

But today had been a godsend, with the men going off to work at the Ministry of Magic and Ginny and Molly leaving the house early for a full day of shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione wasn’t interested in joining the women, she was already thinking about masturbating and knew she was finally going to have a chance to let go and make as much noise as she wanted without fear of being caught.

So the house should be empty apart from her – but she could definitely hear someone moving around next door. Instantly, her blood turned to ice as she imagined a rogue Death Eater invading the Burrow. It wasn’t entirely beyond the realm of possibility. It had only been a couple of months since the end of the war and there were still plenty of them evading capture, and the Weasleys would definitely be a legitimate target for them after their prominent part in the battle against Voldemort’s army, and with Harry living here too.

Hermione debated for a moment whether to stay where she was and hope that whoever was next door would leave without doing anything to her. But the truth was that she had been quite vocal and if she could hear their heavy breathing then whoever it was would definitely have heard her, so there was no sense in making herself a sitting target. Leaving the bed, she retrieved her wand from her bedside table, then crept stealthily across the room, opening her bedroom door slowly so as not to make a noise.

With her wand out in front of her, Hermione tiptoed along the corridor to the room next door to hers, then pushed open the door, ready to cast a spell on whoever was inside. As she burst into the room she stared in surprise at the inhabitant – Arthur Weasley.

He looked shocked to see her too; his face turned pale and he clutched at his chest. Hermione lowered her wand but didn’t stop staring at him.

‘Are you all right, Mr Weasley?’ she asked, a little worried at how ashen he was. Perhaps the noise he’d been making was because he was having a heart attack or something.

Arthur nodded, the colour now returning to his cheeks. A bit too much colour.

‘What are you doing here? I thought you were at work,’ Hermione said.

Arthur was clearly embarrassed. There was definitely a hint of red spreading up from his neck and across his face. He seemed unable to speak, merely looking shifty.

She looked towards the wall next to where he was standing. It was the one that adjoined her bedroom. A sudden unsettling thought slid into her mind and she moved closer, now inspecting the wall; she was sure he hadn’t just been listening to her. Sure enough, a few seconds later, as Arthur’s expression turned ever more guilty, Hermione discovered a small hole, just big enough for Arthur to spy on her.

She frowned, wondering why she had never spotted it before, but then again she hadn’t been looking for it. It would never have occurred to her that any of the family would have been spying on her. Plus, she had no idea how long the hole had been there for – it was quite possible it had been there for years. But Arthur’s presence in this bedroom when he should have been at work was definitely not a coincidence.

He had been watching her play with herself and would have got a pretty good view of what she was doing too. But why he was here was a mystery. There was no way he could have known in advance what she was going to do, Hermione hadn’t known herself until Molly had mentioned going shopping at breakfast, and Arthur had already left for work by then.

That meant this probably wasn’t the first time he had spied on her, but it was the first time she had been able to play so openly and that would no doubt account for her being able to hear him in return – getting aroused, presumably. She wondered whether he had been playing with himself while he had been watching her. That would certainly explain the strange noises he had made.

‘Hermione, I really am very sorry about this,’ Arthur said sounding mortified. ‘I know you must be extremely angry and disappointed with me, and it’s completely understandable. I wish I could adequately explain myself, but I’m afraid I can’t.’ He looked down at his feet clearly not knowing what else to say.

‘Were you watching me?’ Hermione asked.

For a moment she thought Arthur was going to ignore the question but then he looked at her and nodded, the colour back in his cheeks.

‘Is this the first time you’ve done it?’

Arthur shook his head. ‘I’m sorry to admit that I have, on occasion, stopped in here on the way to or from the bathroom to watch you getting dressed or undressed. You’re a beautiful young woman, Hermione, very alluring, and I’m afraid I’m a weak man, unable to stop myself from watching you.’

Hermione frowned. ‘How did you know to be here? I didn’t even know what I was going to do until a few minutes before I did it, so I don’t understand how you knew.’

‘I didn’t,’ Arthur said. ‘I came home to get some paperwork I’d forgotten to take with me this morning and I heard you. I have to say you’re extremely vocal in your passion. Obviously, I realised what you were doing and couldn’t resist coming to take a look.’

Hermione was the one to blush this time. She knew she hadn’t held back but she hadn’t realised she was loud enough that she could be heard downstairs.

‘You know it was wrong,’ she said trying to sound stern.

Arthur looked abashed. ‘I know, and as I said I’m very sorry. I promise I’ll fill the hole in so I can’t invade your privacy any longer. You won’t have anything to worry about from me in the future.’

‘Did you put the hole there?’ Hermione asked, wondering again how long it had been there for. Had Arthur put it there specifically to watch her?

Arthur shrugged. ‘No, it’s been there for years. I think the twins might have done it by accident when they were younger and never said anything because they didn’t want to get into trouble – you know what they’re . . . _were_ . . . like,’ he broke off for a moment, his eyes downcast and Hermione knew he was thinking about Fred. ‘I’d forgotten it was there until after you moved in. Once I remembered . . . well . . . I’ve already told you about that.’

‘I don’t think Mrs Weasley would be very happy if she knew, would she?’ Hermione suggested.

Arthur stared at her in dismay. ‘You’re not going to tell her are you, Hermione? I know what I did was wrong and I apologise profusely, but telling Molly would be—’

‘I think you owe me, Mr Weasley,’ Hermione said cutting him off.

She had moved closer to Arthur, still wondering whether he had been wanking while watching her. If so, had he cum? That would be sod’s law, that he would get satisfaction while she ended up frustrated.

‘Owe you?’ Arthur looked confused at her comment.

‘You owe me an orgasm,’ Hermione explained. ‘I didn’t manage to cum because I heard you in here and it put me off, so you owe me.’ She saw Arthur open his mouth as if to speak and added, ‘You make me cum and I promise I won’t say anything to Mrs Weasley about any of it.’

‘You want me . . . to . . . .’ Arthur sounded astonished.

‘Make me cum. Yes. I think you owe me that much. Call it a debt to be repaid,’ Hermione said.

‘But I can’t. There isn’t a time that I could—’ Arthur began.

Hermione smiled at him and moved another step closer. She was standing right in front of him.

‘There’s no time like the present, Mr Weasley. We’re here all alone so there’s no chance of you getting caught again. And the sooner you do it, the sooner you can stop feeling guilty about it.’

‘How do you expect me to do it?’ Arthur asked.

Hermione shrugged. ‘I don’t mind what you do – you can do anything you want to me, just as long as you make me cum.’

She could see Arthur staring at her naked body. Hermione had completely forgotten until now that she wasn’t wearing any clothes, the need to sort out the intruder negating the time for her to redress herself first. No wonder Arthur was blushing so much and looking so uncomfortable the closer she got to him.

‘I’m not asking for much, and I can guarantee that no one else will ever know about it,’ she said softly.

‘I’m married, Hermione.’

‘That didn’t stop you looking though, did it?’ Hermione said coolly. ‘I’m not looking to end your marriage, Mr Weasley, I just want you to repay me for what you did.’

‘Perhaps another time,’ Arthur suggested weakly.

Hermione shook her head. ‘You know as well as I do that the Burrow is rarely empty. We could be waiting months for another opportunity, and I don’t think I should have to wait. If you hadn’t been making so much noise with your wanking I would never have heard you and we’d both have cum by now.’

‘I wasn’t wanking,’ Arthur insisted. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. ‘I wasn’t. I was trying hard not to.’

She shrugged dismissively. ‘It doesn’t make any difference, to be honest. The important thing here is that I didn’t cum and I should have done. So you need to help me. I don’t know why you’re complaining about it. You’re not going to get caught and you know you’ll enjoy it . . . as will I,’ she said grinning wickedly.

Hermione knew that what she had just admitted was true. While Arthur might have been surprised at her request, he had no idea that he was the one she had been fantasising about earlier. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but Ron’s dad had been her top masturbation fantasy for almost as long as she had been doing it.

Despite the fact he was a lot older than her there was something about him that always made Hermione feel extremely horny whenever she saw him. It was actually quite difficult sometimes, when the whole family were around, having to try to hide her stiff nipples and ignore the sudden dampness in her knickers.  

But although she had lusted after Arthur for years, Hermione had never imagined that he might have been feeling the same way about her in return. Now she knew it seemed stupid not to take advantage of the situation and live out at least one of her fantasies. Even if Arthur only fingered her she would at least get to experience what it was like to be with him and she could stop feeling jealous of Molly, for a short while at least.

‘I can start if you need to build up to it,’ she said quietly, her fingers pinching her stiff nipples, knowing Arthur was still looking at them.

She closed her eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips as she savoured the short sharp burst of pain.

‘Touch me . . . please,’ she begged.

Making a decision, Arthur took her arm as his other hand caught her waist, pulling her towards the bed. Hermione’s heart began to beat faster, an excited tingle running through her whole body at the idea that Arthur was actually going to do as she had asked. She still had no idea exactly what he was going to do to make her cum but she was more excited at the prospect of him touching her than she had ever been before.

She sat down on the bed, laying back as Arthur’s hands brushed her thighs, seemingly caressing them before pulling her legs apart.

‘You said I could do anything?’ Arthur’s voice was huskier now as he gazed at her bare sex.

‘Yes, whatever you want.’ Hermione knew she sounded desperate, but that was how she felt. She was enjoying Arthur stroking her thighs, teasing her as he moved in on her vulva but never quite touching it, and she wanted more, so much more.

Arthur’s thumb brushed over her clit and Hermione gasped, then gave a low moan of desire in case he needed assurance not to stop. His other hand joined the party too, fingers stroking and teasing her slit, rubbing the labia as his thumb continued to circle her small bud.

Hermione moaned again, needing to move as the sensation growing inside her was already becoming unbearable. It was such a simple thing he was doing, but it felt so good and she didn’t think she was going to last long. Arthur was going to make her cum, and far quicker than she had expected – much quicker than she would have managed herself – even with her extensive fantasies of him touching her.

A momentary pang of disappointment that it would be over so quickly ran through her mind but Hermione brushed the thought away. Instead, she reminded herself that she was going to be completely satiated because of Arthur and the experience would give her plenty to fantasise about in the future.

She gasped again, louder this time. Arthur had, completely unexpectedly, pushed a finger into her bottom and was watching her intently, presumably judging her reaction. When it became clear that she wasn’t going to complain about what he was doing, Arthur slid a second finger inside her, pumping them gently as his thumb continued to stroke her clit.

‘Good?’ he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip for a second. It did feel good, so much better than she had ever thought it would.

‘Yes . . . oh yes,’ she whispered.

‘Cum for me then,’ Arthur said.

Hermione gasped again as the hand playing with her clit ceased and moved slightly, two fingers sliding into her slit to mirror the ones already in her bottom. After a few seconds where he got both sets of fingers moving in a rhythm, Arthur’s thumb resumed its languorous trail around her clit. Hermione pinched her nipples hard, using the pain to offset the throbbing ache that was rising up through her body, emanating from her sex; the sweet agony extended as she writhed and cried out.

She could see Arthur watching her almost dispassionately and wondered whether he was torturing her because she had forced him to act. His fingers were relentless, probing and stroking, dragging Hermione closer to the edge.

‘That’s it, Hermione, cum for me.’

Arthur’s voice was soft yet gravelly causing a shiver of desire to race up Hermione’s spine, its interaction with all the other sensations causing her to shake and moan even louder as she tried to hold on, not wanting this exquisitely painful feeling, and thus her time with Arthur, to end, while at the same time wanting desperately to cum so she was released from the almost unbearable pleasure.

But she couldn’t hold back much longer, and soon she cried out, a high squeal that was louder than anything she had emitted before as her body spasmed. Her breath was high and thready as her muscles contracted violently, the movement of Arthur’s fingers overwhelming her at last.

Hermione’s body sagged onto the bed, seeming almost shattered from the exertion of the last few minutes. Arthur removed his fingers and stared at her silently, a slightly smug look on his face at knowing he had achieved Hermione’s demand of him. Then, before she had time to recover, his fingers started caressing her inner thigh once more.

‘Did you cum?’ he asked, already knowing the answer.

Hermione smiled happily. She was glowing and felt wonderful although she was enjoying the fact that Arthur hadn’t stopped touching her after her orgasm, as she had expected him to do.

‘Yes, thank you, Mr Weasley,’ she replied.

Arthur studied her for a moment and his expression turned more wily. ‘Are you sure?’

Hermione looked back at him wondering what he was asking and unable to decide if he was teasing her. Surely he had felt her orgasm; her muscles squeezing his fingers and the accompanying flood, hadn’t he?

Before she could say anything, and with a sly grin that was nothing like his usual smile, Arthur said, ‘I’m not sure you did. I think we might need to try something else to make sure.’

Instantly, a strange swirly feeling invaded Hermione’s stomach as she realised Arthur wasn’t going to stop now he had started. This was excellent news and her desire flared again as she began to wonder just how far he was willing to go. The thought that she might finally get to see his cock, would no longer have to imagine it during her fantasies, was exciting. Would he let her touch it? Would he let her—

Hermione realised she was getting way ahead of herself. Arthur had merely said that he needed to do something else to her to ensure she had reached climax and free himself from the debt she had forced upon him. There was no certainty that he would choose to do something that involved him getting undressed, although now she had considered it she really hoped he would. Even if he did reveal his cock it didn’t mean he would let her do anything with it. But there was no harm in asking.

A cry of desire was torn from her lips and all thoughts of Arthur’s cock disappeared, forgotten as the most amazing sensation assailed Hermione’s body. Arthur’s ‘trying something else’ had turned out to be him using his tongue and it was absolutely exquisite and like nothing she had ever felt before. Mewling out her enjoyment, Hermione reached above her to grasp one of the rungs of the metal bedstead, needing to ground herself as that all-consuming throb started once more, a pulsating sensation that Arthur’s tongue, with its soft gentle tickling, seemed to stoke.

She cried out loudly and writhed, trying to escape as his mouth connected with her clit, still tender from his previous ministrations, and he sucked hard. Arthur seemed to realise immediately that it was painful rather than pleasant for her and went back to licking. His tongue teased the whole length of her slit, then circled around her clit, teasing the hood instead. Hermione gripped the bedstead tighter, her body stretching and undulating as her toes curled with the deliciously uncomfortable feeling Arthur was evoking.

There was a dull ache in her core that his tongue couldn’t quite reach, but instead inflamed again and again, a pulsating feeling that spread out through her entire body, leaving her begging Arthur for release. But it seemed he wasn’t ready to grant her wish. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to his mouth as he continued to tease, stopping her from moving and leaving her with no way to mitigate the sensations that were coursing through her sex.

Hermione whimpered and begged, but still Arthur ignored her, the sensation within expanding and intensifying until she thought she would explode, that her body would tear itself apart. With a loud scream she came for the second time, the first dulling into pale insignificance as she let go and rode the wave, her entire body caught up in the feeling.

Finally, Arthur released her and Hermione lay panting, unable to move or speak, knowing she had just experienced the most amazing orgasm; probably the best one she would ever receive. Everything had aligned to make it the most perfect moment of her life. She smiled up gratefully at Arthur who was watching her again, wanting to say thank you but unable to do anything right now.

Once she had recovered, Hermione realised Arthur was still caressing her and that sly smile had returned to his face. Her heart beat faster. Perhaps now was the time for her to suggest she return the favour. She would more than willingly do it, particularly after what he had just done for her.

Arthur sounded amused as he said, ‘I don’t know, Hermione. I just can’t work out whether you’ve cum or not.’ He winked. ‘What _am_ I going to do to ensure I work off your debt?’

‘Perhaps you need to take your clothes off,’ Hermione suggested.

Arthur looked at her pretending not to understand. ‘And how is that going to make you cum?’

‘Your cock,’ she replied looking straight into his eyes. Surely that was what he was intending, wasn’t it? She might as well be upfront about it.

‘What about my cock?’ Arthur asked, teasing her.

‘I want to see it . . . want to touch it,’ Hermione said quietly.

Arthur considered for a moment although Hermione was certain he was only doing it for show, then moved off the bed so he could remove his robe. She sat up eager to assist.

‘Let me help you,’ she said, pulling down his underpants as they came into view. She gave a small, happy sigh as his impressive erection was revealed.

It wasn’t massively long, not as long as Ron’s, but it was thick, and very stiff, standing upright from a tuft of red hair, his balls hanging beneath. Hermione was entranced. She licked her lips as she studied it, realising she was at exactly the right height to take it in her mouth. She reached out to touch it, wrapping her hand around it to squeeze gently at first, then harder once she was certain Arthur wasn’t going to complain. He pulled off his robe, throwing it to the floor then looked down at Hermione.

‘You’ve got such soft hands,’ he said.

Hermione tugged his cock a couple of times then bent forward, her mouth swallowing. Arthur moaned loudly, his head thrown back and eyes closed. Hermione sucked him then tried to take him a bit deeper. It was hard because he was so thick. In the end she gave up. Instead, she released him and used her tongue to tease the whole length before sucking on the head. Arthur ran his hands through her hair, moaning lowly.

Although she was enjoying what they were doing and knew Arthur was too, Hermione suspected that if he came while she was sucking him that would be the end of their games. She needed to see if she could move things along any further. There could really only be one thing he had been thinking about doing that would make her cum again.

‘How were you intending to make me cum?’ she asked, after her mouth slid off his cock, causing Arthur to give a quiet moan of disappointment.

‘I think you know . . . do you want me to show you?’ Arthur asked.

Hermione nodded and Arthur sat down on the bed next to her. His hand reached out to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, his voice low and serious.

‘Never more sure of anything in my life,’ Hermione told him with a smile. She had taken hold of his cock again, gently squeezing to ensure it stayed hard. Then she tugged it, pulling Arthur towards her as she lay back on the bed.

‘Hermione,’ Arthur whispered her name as she guided him to where he needed to be, where she wanted him to be so very badly.

She gasped, and as she released him Arthur pushed, pressing inside her, the thick mass causing friction on her tight walls as he slid deeper. She wrapped her legs around his, moving her pelvis to meet him, enjoying the feeling of being filled.

‘Gods, you’re tight,’ Arthur hissed.

He had pulled almost all the way out and was thrusting again, their bodies melding almost as one as they worked together. For the fourth time that day Hermione could feel the dull ache at her core, stoked by their movements and by the sensation of Arthur’s wonderful cock, that she still couldn’t quite believe was inside her. But it wasn’t as fierce as the previous times, and she already knew she was unlikely to cum this time.

She didn’t care about that. Arthur was filling her and it felt amazing, his long deep thrusts so much better than anything she had ever experienced with Ron who was the only other person she had ever had sex with. Hermione was happy to go with the flow and wait for Arthur’s eventual orgasm that could only be minutes away if the noises he was making were any sort of clue. She was making her own noises, she knew, unable to keep quiet about how good what they were doing felt, needing Arthur to know how much she appreciated his attention.

All the while the sensations were building, spreading slowly and agonisingly outwards, Arthur’s thrusts intensifying as he grew ever closer, his breathing deeper and faster as he buried himself again and again. Hermione clung to him, her own movements mirroring his, knowing that it would be over in seconds and she wasn’t going to get there in time.

Arthur cried out loudly as he reached climax, still thrusting hard, almost driving her into the bed with the force. Hermione cried out too, an automatic reaction, as Arthur slowed to a stop and she felt the moment slip away – so close but not quite close enough.

She lay there blinking away the tears that had sprung to her eyes unable to understand the strange mixture of emotions running through her at that moment. Hermione had enjoyed what they had done, had experienced two exquisite orgasms and she had loved the feel of Arthur’s cock inside her. But despite that, and even knowing that she should be considering herself lucky to have even had this opportunity in the first place, there was still a little part of her that was disappointed that she hadn’t been able to cum when she needed it most.

‘You didn’t cum, did you?’ Arthur’s voice was soft but sounded a little anxious as he leant over Hermione, studying her face.

She blinked again, then smiled up at him. ‘Not quite. I was close but—’

‘I came too quickly,’ Arthur said ruefully.

Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug. ‘Not at all. You were wonderful – the whole thing was wonderful – but you’d already made me cum twice, a third time was always going to be tricky.’

‘You should have said something. Maybe I could have held off for a bit longer,’ Arthur said. He had slid his arms around Hermione in return.

‘It wouldn’t have made any difference,’ Hermione admitted. ‘I was close, but not that close. Maybe if you’d started out naked and there wasn’t that gap in between.’

‘You shouldn’t have sucked my cock.’

‘Oh no, I definitely needed that.’ Hermione was unequivocal. ‘I almost didn’t stop. I enjoyed doing it so much.’

‘Well, I’m sorry I didn’t manage to pay off my debt,’ Arthur said.

Hermione stared at him in astonishment. ‘I came twice. You know I did.’

‘But ultimately I failed,’ Arthur insisted.

‘I think I can forgive you. It was all wonderful. I’ve really enjoyed it.’

‘Me too. Perhaps next time everyone’s going to be out we could have another attempt,’ Arthur suggested.

‘You want to do it again?’ Hermione asked, sounding completely stunned at the idea.

Arthur chuckled. ‘Why are you so surprised by that? As you said it was wonderful. But I didn’t pay off my debt so I still owe you.’

‘It might be ages before we get the chance,’ she pointed out.

‘It might. But I’m more than happy to wait if you are. I was thinking that I might have to try some different ways to make you cum.’

Hermione felt a small thrill of excitement run through her at the thought of spending more time with Arthur and doing different things too – although she would have been more than happy to do the same thing again.

‘I’m definitely up for a rematch – anytime you want.’

‘And now I need to get back to work,’ Arthur said releasing her from the embrace they were still in.

He climbed from the bed and started to get dressed. Hermione watched him, making no effort to move herself. 

‘About that hole in the wall,’ she said once he was fully dressed and ready to leave.

Arthur smiled. ‘Don’t worry, Hermione, I’ll get it filled in.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘I don’t think we want to be too hasty, do we?’

Arthur assessed her for a moment, his grin widening. ‘I’m happy to be guided by you. I don’t want you distressed—’

‘Oh, I’m not distressed,’ Hermione told him. ‘Horny, yes, but not distressed.’

‘Then I shall leave it for the time being. I don’t think anyone else but George knows it’s there, though he may well have forgotten about it by now.’

‘I shall remember that if he comes to stay,’ she murmured.

Arthur was suddenly awkward. ‘I’m sorry, Hermione, but I really do need to go.’

‘Of course you do. Work awaits. Hopefully, the day won’t be so dull now,’ Hermione suggested with a smile.

‘As far from dull as it could possibly get, I would say. I’ll see you tonight.’

Arthur raised his hand in farewell and left the room, looking back once before he went. Hermione watched him go then climbed off the bed, straightened the bedclothes, then picked up her wand from where she had dropped it earlier and made her way back to her room.

Maybe Arthur hadn’t felt he had repaid the debt but she was pretty happy. Not only had she had the best orgasm ever, she finally knew what oral sex felt like and it was amazing. Better still, she was going to get to do it again, and that was worth waiting for . . . however long she had to wait.


End file.
